La Batalla del Tridente
by Lord Frank de la Casa Castle
Summary: Una retrospectiva a la famosa batalla, desde el punto de vista de Lyn Corbray, y como sucedieron los hechos. Y su histórico enfrentamiento contra el principe Lewyn Martel. Para el reto 13 de "Alas negras, palabras negras" y para mi querida soly.


El Fin de los Targaryen concluye aquí, **La batalla del Tridente**

PD: pensé q había menos info de esto (hay más de la que creía) pero la verdad quede satisfecho :P.

PD2: Corregido

* * *

Lyn Corbray

El cielo por fin se despeja luego de una fría y nublada madrugada y el sol sale y sus rayos le dan en pleno rostro y en la armadura. Lyn respira a través para que le transmita fuerzas.

Ha dormido toda la noche con la pesada armadura puesta por si alguna partida intentaba un ataque nocturno, pero todo estuvo tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. El río fluía continuo y con cierta tristeza, como si la naturaleza llorara los muertos que habrá en este acontecimiento.

Todo se resumía a este día, toda la rebelión y los miles de muertos, desde la muerte de Lord Stark, termina aquí, en un cruce del Forca Verde del Tridente. Con sus dos grandes campeones enfrentándose, Sir Robert Baratheon y el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen.

Cuando termina de embriagarse con la luz del sol, toma algo de vino para relajar los nervios (Se estaba por definir la historia, cualquiera estaría nervioso). Lyn desde los seis años deseaba ser caballero, y se entrenó cada día, con sus hermano (y su maestro de armas), y eran de los mejores futuros espadachines de todo el Valle. Cuando empezó la guerra, probó su valía en los combates de Puerto Gaviota mientras su Casa permanecía leal. Por esto, fue ordenado caballero por Marq Grafton, pero cuando este murió a manos del poderoso Robert, supo que estaría muerto pronto, afortunadamente su padre, dobló la rodilla y se pasó al lado rebelde.

Lyn ya había aceptado su muerte, sólo esperaba vivir lo suficiente para no avergonzar a su Casa, ni a su padre, ni a su hermano (el heredero de Hogar).

Su padre ordena a los hombres levantarse y agruparse, los soldados le obedecen con ojos somnoliente (los más jóvenes con ojos humedecidos), arrastran los escudos con forma de lágrima y forman un gran cuadro de acero. Los 1500 hombres de la Casa Corbray empiezan a marchar con las demás columnas al campo de batalla.

El señor supremo de El Valle se acerca y habla un rato con Lord Corbray. Luego este hizo una reverencia, se marcha y comunica a Lyn que se dirigían al flanco izquierdo. –Atacaremos a los dornienses, tranquilo hijo, romperemos sus filas y correrán como los perros que son. Te lo aseguro – y rie. Eso calma a su hijo, que se queda observando a su padre movilizar a los ruidosos hombres.

Su hermano, Lyonel Corbray, aparece por detrás y le toca el hombro, sorprendiéndole.

-Vamos Lyn ¿Tienes miedo o que te sucede?

-Ya no – dice sonriendo – para nada. Solo esperando. Es bello escuchar tanto acero.

Las interminables columnas de guerreros a paso cerrado quebraba el silencio con el irregular estrepitar de las botas. Desvia su mirada hacia dos muchachitos bastante jóvenes. "Basta Lyn" se dice a sí mismo, apartando su vista. "No deshonres a tu Casa, al menos por ahora, total lo más seguro es que mueras aquí"

El flanco izquierdo ya esta en posición, conformado por las fuerzas de El Valle y listo para las órdenes. Su padre se pone al frente de sus hombres. Lyonel y Lyn a sus costados, preparados para todo en la vida y más allá inclusive.

El silencio reina en el aire, hasta que el ejército enemigo apareció del otro lado del cruce. Es un ejército descomunal, solo un poco superior en número y mejor descansados. Los diez mil refuerzos de Dorne se colocan casi frente a ellos. Su padre, Lord Corbray, traga saliva pesadamente y se ve una pizca de miedo en sus ojos. Lyn pone sus ojos adonde mira su padre y repite sus mismas acciones. Al frente de los dornienses, con su espectacular armadura blanca, con una larga y magistral capa de igual color y montado en un corcel también blanco, está Lewyn Martell, caballero de la Guardia Real, y el mejor espadero de Dorne. El subsiguiente aullido y vitoreo de los dornienses golpea con la incertidumbre en todos los hombres a su alrededor, inclusive en su padre y hermano, pero para nada en Lyn, que se concentra aún más.

El flanco derecho se agrupa, se conforma con los señores del Tridente. Las tierras de los ríos fueron de las mas divididas en el conflicto, además de no contar en el momento con los Frey, sus mayores vasallos, por eso se les une un contingente del norte. Todos estos están liderados por Hoster Tully, que se mantenía junto a su guardia, definitivamente no pelearía en el frente porque había sido herido en el brazo y hombro derecho por Jon Connington en la Batalla de las Campanas, pero su presencia ayudaba a la moral de sus hombres.

Finalmente el centro forma su línea, ahí están las mejores tropas de la rebelión, con los señores de la Tormenta y todo el poder del Norte, a la cabeza van el nuevo Lord Stark y el mismísimo Robert Baratheon. Cuando salen a la vista de todos, el vitoreo deja al de los dornienses como un enano frente a un gigante, llenando de valor a todos.

Cuando aparece Rhaegar con su armadura negra de zafiros rojos, Lyn ve como Robert se enfurece notablemente, con un profundo desprecio y una sed de sangre incontenible, y se lanza a la carga solo.

Ned Stark ordena rápidamente una carga general y el centro avanza hacia el enemigo. Entre la confusión sus flancos siguen un poco tarde la orden, pero esto dio como consecuencia que la carga del ejército pareciera una enorme cuña.

El ejército real sale a su encuentro. Pero la mitad de su carrera, los dornienses se paran y forman con los escudos un muro y con sus resplandecientes lanzas listas hacia adelante para empalarlos.

Mientras en el centro las cargas chocan entre sí. Los caballeros con sus lanzas de caballería combinado a la velocidad de sus corceles atravesaban monturas y hombres como si fueran aire. Robert aplasta escudos y cabezas por todas partes, buscando a su presa con ira en sus ojos, sin ver que el príncipe Rhaegar estaba a unos 50 metros de él, destripando a un caballero Baratheon y parando flechas con su escudo, ya había detenido cuatro gracias a su vista de águila y habilidad innata, y se lanza a los arqueros a caballo, que mata fácilmente.

En el flanco izquierdo, Lyn sigue de cerca a su padre mientras cargaba, los primeros en llegar fueron las fuerzas de la Casa Redfort y Royce. Sus caballeros paran a mitad de la carga debido a que en esta parte hay mucho barro y los caballos caen o se encabritan, algunos hasta tiraban a sus dueños al barro. La lucha de estos es corta, porque el muro de escudos soporta la carga de estos y los manda a retroceder, con varias bajas.

Jon Arryn desmonta y los caballeros lo imitan, no hay muchos caballeros en este flanco, además de no ofrecer una ventaja táctica frente a diez mil lanzas.

Esta vez cargan con todas las fuerzas sobre los dornienses, y la presión sobre estos se siente, ahora sí la pelea era pareja, las lanzas tuvieron un gran efecto al principio del combate pero los golpes continuos de espadas, hachas, mandobles, mazas y martillos de guerra sobre los dornienses ocasionan les grandes bajas, mientras los muertos quedaban enterrados bajo el barro. Lyn también descarga su espada llamada _Cuervo _ sobre los escudos, tuvo q descargar unos cinco golpes continuos hasta que por fin vio una abertura y lanza una estocada rápida por ella, logrando atravesar la armadura y el pecho de su enemigo. Luego repetía la técnica con el siguiente, a pesar de que las lanza de este casi le atraviesa la rodilla.

De la nada, en una parte los escudos se abrieron dejando paso a Lewyn Martell con la espada desenvainada, lanzando arcos plateados que desmembraban brazos y manos. Con su líder al frente, los lanceros rhoynar ejercieron presión y las destellantes lanzas atravesaron pechos y miembros enemigos por toda la línea de combate. Mientras Lewyn levanta la espada hacia el cielo, luego apunta su espada hacia los rebeldes y grita: -¡Hacia adelante, por Dorne, por el príncipe Rhaegar y la princesa Elia! – y los dornienses avanzan a paso firme. Las fuerzas del Valle retroceden, dejando los heridos a su suerte.

El bando real solo realiza una corta persecución lenta antes de reacomodar su línea y su muro en forma oblicua y avanzar nuevamente. Lord Corbray reagrupa las fuerzas del Valle. Jon Arryn había quedado herido y aturdido por un golpe de una maza en su yelmo, y lo trasladaban con los maestres. Antes pide ver a Lord Corbray, que se encuentra con sus hijos. Lyn le escucha decir – Míralos bien, tienes que derrotarles rápido – luego perdió el conocimiento unos segundos, dejando a los presentes sin aliento. –Hazles saber de qué estamos hechos los descendientes de los ándalos. – terminó de decir y se retiró.

Su padre y Lyn vieron lo que tramaban sus enemigos. Lyn dice – Van a atacar el flanco de Robert, si llegan acabaran con la caballería. Perderemos. – se ubica a la cabeza de la línea de combate formada, levanta a su espada de acero valyrio, _Dama Desesperada_, ya cubierta de sangre, y nuevamente cargan hacia los dornienses. Esta vez Lyn y Lyonel se mantienen a lado de su padre. Cuando los dornienses vieron que estos atacaban otra vez, plantan los escudos en el suelo y esperan al enemigo, con sus lanzas rojas para darles la sangrienta bienvenida, esta vez luchan sobre el vado, en una parte de poca altura, con el agua cubriendo los pies.

El choque de hombres suena menos fuerte que la anterior vez, ya habían perdido parte de su moral. Lyn observa de cerca la belleza de la espada de su padre mientras cortaba un escudo a la mitad y lanzaba tajos que atravesaba las armaduras para llegar a la carne y bañarse en sangre. Quedó tan perplejo por la espada ancestral de su Casa que una lanza lo golpeo en pleno pecho, abollándole en el impacto. Esto lo devuelve a la realidad de la batalla, y corta el cuello del culpable.

También en esta segunda carga, aparecieron los mejores lanceros de la capital dorniense, "Las Lanzas del Sol", soldados veteranos, con el símbolo de Casa Martell bien notoria en sus escudos y con lanzas el doble de largas que las comunes. Estos por la longitud de sus armas empalaron sin posibilidad de acercarse a los hombres que habían cargado contra ellos. Era una fuerza impenetrable. Aquí los dornienses masacran a su gusto.

El propio Lord Royce fue herido en una pierna y su contingente retocedió. Esto fue fatal para la moral y muchos hombres retrocedieron.

Los Corbray, sin embargo, empiezan a abrir una brecha en la línea enemiga. Pero Lewyn llega, con su armadura salpicada de sangre, parece más una armadura roja que blanca. Lyn observa con impotencia como el hermano de su padre y su maestro de armas, aquel que le enseñó como luchar, se adelantan y atacan.

No se veían heridas en Lewyn. Que desvió los ataques con su espada. Su velocidad era increíble, Lyn estaría maravillado sino estuviera deseando que muriese pronto.

En un descuido de su tío, Lewyn lo tira al suelo de una patada y le clavó su espada en el abdomen, mientras sacaba la cabeza del agua desesperado por respirar otra vez, inutilmente. El Guardia Real aprovecha el momento agarrando un hacha del vado y la lanza contra la cara del viejo maestro.

-Nooooooooo – Grita Lord Corbray y corre hacia el poderoso dorniense mientras Lyn se quedaba estupefacto, ni se dio cuenta que estaba sujetando el cadáver deformado de su maestro, una de las pocas personas que sentía afecto. Saca el hacha del rostro, dejando ver el hueco ensangrentado donde se enterró el arma, le había partido la nariz y un ojo en dos.

Lewyn lanza una estocada y atraviesa el pecho acorazado de un soldado Arryn. Cuando saca el arma del cuerpo sin vida del impío, se coloca en posición para recibir a Lord Corbray.

Este salta y desciende en un fuerte zarpazo a _Dama Desesperada._ El golpe fue detenido pero hizo tambalear a su rival. Lord Corbray capta el momento oportuno y lanza varios golpes rápidos que eran apenas detenidos. Solo el último golpe logra dañarlo en el hombro izquierdo con una herida no profunda. Lewyn se acomoda y contraataca.

Lyn ya corría a vengarse y a proteger a su progenitor. El dorniense atacaba una y otra vez, chocando sus espadas. Corbray sin verlo venir, se intentó proteger pero la espada golpea en su mano armada, cortándole el anular y el índice y forzándole a soltar a Dama Desesperada. Corbray grita con fuerzas de dolor, sorpresa y resignación.

Mira el brillo de su espada y la sostiene por el filo con su mano sana mientras Lewyn hacía el brazo para atrás para realizar una estocada mortal.

Lyn se abalanza como una bestia que protege a su cría, embistiéndole con el cuerpo y haciéndole caer. Lyn, con los pies bien puestos, se mantiene en frente de su padre. –Primero tendrás que matarme a mí. – Enfureció Lyn.

Lewyn, cubierto de sangre, agua y mugre, se levanta ayudado por un soldado y le ordena atacar. El soldado quiso ensartar a Lyn, pero desvía la punta y le parte la cabeza con la espada.

-Cobarde – le grita Lyn.

-No busco gloria personal chico – exclama serenamente el experimentado caballero real – todos somos hermanos aquí, nadie es más que nadie, todos derramamos sangre y todos valemos igual.

-¡Dilo de vuelta cuando todos ustedes estén igualmente muertos! – rugió y cargó.

La rapidez de los ataques sorprendieron a todos los que los veían, pero solo un corto vistazo, eso podía significar la vida o la muerte en cualquier combate.

Ambos contendientes se dañaron fieramente. Luego de unos minutos, Lyn sangraba por el torso, el muslo derecho y el hombro izquierdo, y Lewyn por dos cortes en su abdomen y por el antebrazo izquierdo.

Se atacan simultáneamente descendiendo sus espadas, chocan y se mantienen así, y los dos ejercen presión, rechinando fuerte los dientes en el proceso.

La mayor musculatura de Lewyn le daba ventajas poco a poco, empujando ambas espadas. Cuando las espadas titubeantes estaban a cinco centímetros del cuello del joven, surgieron dos soldados en su ayuda. El dorniense suelta a su casi víctima y descarga su espada sobre los otros buscadores de gloria.

Lyn se deja caer en una rodilla y respiraba por la boca a grandes bocanadas. Su transpiración corría debajo de la armadura pesada por todo su cuerpo. Cuando levanta la vista, uno de los soldados estaba muerto, y el otro siendo atravesado por el corazón por la maldita espada.

Reune fuerzas y ataca a su contrincante mientras retiraba su arma, golpea en un costado de la armadura, a la mitad del tronco, pero la armadura resistió bastante el impacto. No obstante, Lewyn sentía quebrarse una costilla y perder bastante sangre de esa herida y retrocedió algunos pasos.

Lyn se prepara para seguir sus ataques cuando se dio cuenta que _Cuervo_ estaba rota. Sonaron cuernos y nuevamente los guerreros de El Valle de Arryn huyeron y/o retrocedieron.

Lyn, sin pensarlo, tira a _Cuervo_ (o lo que quedaba) y agarra a su padre y lo lleva hacia atrás, a la seguridad.

Lyonel, ya estaba reuniendo a los soldados tras una nueva línea. Pero está asustado, Lyn lo nota al segundo.

Después de unos minutos logran reunir a la mitad de la fuerza del ataque inicial, los demás huyeron hacia el campamento o lejos del campo de batalla. Pero con el líder del ataque herido, los soldados y nobles agrupados están a un pelo de huir completamente. Encima su padre se había desmayado y suelta de su mano la espada de acero valyrio. Lyonel era el responsable por heredad pero el miedo le había arrebatado todo el valor y las ganas de luchar.

Lyn toma rápido la iniciativa.

-Lyonel, llévate a padre al campamento, necesita atención enseguida. – Su hermano titubea afirmativamente y lo llevó junto a un soldado de su Casa.

Lyn se agacha y levanta la espada de su querido padre. Apenas la toma, siente una extraña energía. Recuerda que no es una espada ordinaria. _Dama Desesperada_ había sido forjada en la extinta Valyria. Nota el peligroso filo y ligero peso para un arma así.

-¡Soldados del Valle de Arryn! – alentó a los hombres. – ¡Carguemos una vez más. Por nuestras venas corre la sangre de los poderosos ándalos. Una vez, lo conquistamos todo. Esta escoria dorniense no mancillará nuestro honor!

Soltaron un pequeño vitoreo y se prepararon para una gloriosa carga. Otras decenas de soldados regresaban a las filas para recomponer su vergonzosa actuación. Lyn se adelanta un metro más adelante del resto.

-¡Carga! –

Todos gritaron y cargaron como bestias, con el rojo en sus ropas y los ojos inyectados de sangre. Los dornienses los esperaban con las armas en alto. Lyn tenía enfrente suyo a los terribles "Lanzas del Sol", con tres puntas de acero listos para empalarlo. Corriendo, y con un movimiento perfecto, corta las tres puntas de un solo tajo, dejando las lanzas inservibles, dio un giro y da una estocada que atraviesa el escudo y traspasa el cráneo del desafortunado.

"Dioses, que bien me siento" pensó. Mientras atacaba y mataba a uno y otro de los idiotas que se ponían en su camino. Ya iba por su séptima víctima cuando empezó a sonreír. "Soy el Guerrero encarnado" pensó graciosamente. Decapita al décimo cuando arrenga: - Vengan todos, pensé que eran soldados de Dorne, no mujeres a las hay que quitarles la virginidad – burlaba.

Por toda la línea el combate era feroz, con bajas por ambas partes, con una pequeña superioridad de los rebeldes. La presencia en el campo de su líder dorniense es lo único que impedía que huyeran como animales.

Lewyn, todavía brotando sangre de la última herida hecha, se abre camino hacia Lyn. Este sonrió aun mas y dijo: -Estas muerto cojecaballos – mientras pensó que la tendría fácil. Sin embargo, Lewyn desvia y esquiva cada uno de sus intentos por acabar rápido con su vida. Devuelve un golpe y hace un corte más en el pecho de Lyn.

Este movimiento le baja la guardia, y el joven retador le ataca en la mano, cortándosela completamente y lo ensarta en el muslo, Lewyn arrodillado. El dorniense no gritó, y su mirada comprendía que su vida estaba finalizada.

Lyn baja la espada para capturarle. Pero una voz le promete en susurros "Serás una leyenda si lo matas, te respetarán y te temerán, te nombrarán el mejor espadachín del Valle, solo si lo matas". Lyn amaga una risa y clava la espada por el ojo izquierdo, atravesando fácil toda la cabeza.

Realmente esa espada es una "Dama Desesperada", desesperada de sangre y muerte. Cuando saca la espada del caballero real, los dornienses empiezan a huir en manada arrojando las lanzas y escudos. Los del Valle se dedican entonces a la persecución mientras aclamaban a Lyn y la Casa Corbray y la Casa Arryn. Pero algo cambia en Lyn, o algo salió de adentro, el escuchar su nombre en las voces de miles de hombres y como su fuerza trae muerte y desgracias a sus enemigos, solo lo hace desear más.

Pide un caballo, monta y se dirige sólo al centro, donde seguían los combates, con un solo objetivo en mente, matar al príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen. Cuando llega al centro, la mitad seguía peleando a caballo. El asesino de Lewyn hace relucir a _Dama Desesperada,_ cortando brazos y cabezas de la infantería enemiga mientras galopa buscando a su presa. Cargan hacia el dos caballeros, a los cuales se enfrenta y mata con un poco de esfuerzo.

Cuando localiza a Rhaegar, lo ve luchando contra Robert Baratheon. Se dirige a toda prisa hacia allí, igualmente al llegar, Robert amaga su poderoso martillo de guerra y pulveriza a Rhaegar, partiéndole la coraza y manda a volar los rubíes de su armadura.

De furia incontenible ante la oportunidad perdida, solo quiere matar mas enemigos. A la muerte de Rhaegar, todo el ejército real huye en desbandada. A los cuales Lyn se une en la persecución por un poco de sangre. En la siguiente hora mataría a veinticuatro hombres que escapaban. Seguía sediento.

Cuando regresa a donde estaba su padre, le devuelve la espada, y siente que era más fácil entregarle un brazo. Pero era su padre, y le quiere. Lyn se dedica a esperar ahora.

* * *

Epilogo:

Varios años después.

Lecho de muerte de Lord Corbray.

Lyonel, Lyn y Lucas, los tres con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercan a su moribundo padre.

-Hijos, - dice lentamente con voz de un casimuerto - me voy de este mundo dejando el honor de mi Casa sin quebrar y dejando a un buen heredero, al mejor espadero que tuviera estas tierras y un recién nombrado caballero. Puedo decir que mi vida ha tenido éxito.

-Gracias padre – dicen sus hijos.

-Lyn acércate mas – anuncia, y su hijo obedece – Dama Desesperada es tuya, tú has traído la mayor gloria de la Casa Corbray en más de un siglo, desde que el gran Gwayne Corbray combatía en la Guardia Real, te la mereces más que nadie. ¿O no lo crees?

-Soy el mejor de todo el Valle y algún día seré el mejor de todo Poniente. La Casa Corbray será escuchada con alabanzas y miedo. Venceré a quien sea tan idiota de enfrentarme. – y su padre le entrega la espada con su mano de tres dedos.

Lyn esta maravillado, toda su espera termino, no tenia que matar a su hermano después de todo. _Dama Desesperada_ es suya. A pesar de la cara de pánico de Lyonel y la de sorpresa de Luca. – Te quiero padre – dice.

Y Lord Corbray murió.


End file.
